Albus Potter: The New Generation
by shut.up.and.read.kay
Summary: This is 2 years before the epilogue. It shows a preview character that will attend Hogwarts  in my version at least hehehe  with Albus Severus Potter.
1. The Ministry's Story: 17 Years Later

Harry Potter: The After Story

17 years after Voldemort's end:

_The scene is set in the ministry of magic. A young woman enters the room which has been filled with glowing floating lights to make it seem livelier and a calmer place than it previously was. Behind the young black haired woman was a small, Asian child looking down on the floor. The young woman, about 20 years old, spoke loudly for the whole ministry to hear. Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Percy were in the room, listening to the American accented woman._

"Ministry of Magic, I plead with you to help us. Everyone throughout the wizarding world has heard of your valiant defeat of the dark lord." the woman said, staring all of the spectators one by one.

"However, there have been many weird disturbances in the American Wizarding School and throughout the west in general. We think, the professors and students of the West think, that before the dark lord fell…." she hesitated for a moment, and then spoke a little more slowly.

"He came to our land…and…and" she stuttered before turning away from the spectators to look at the child behind her. She turned back at them, with tears in her eyes.

"He cursed stud-d-dents with black magic. It seems that…that he was trying to experiment with them when they were just children." she said bitterly. The room was dead silent, and Percy stood up angrily, a red color enveloping his entire face.

"What? Are you saying that there were children suffering for over 20 years, and we're only hearing about it _now?" _he said with rage. The woman stumbled backwards a little, shocked by the sudden stream of anger that filled the room. Ron went out of his chair and went to his brother, calming him down before they both finally sat back down.

"How many are there?" he asked with lessened anger.

The woman looked down and started crying.

"There _were _20." she said while sobbing. She then stood up more straightly and looked at Percy in the eyes.

"Now, there's only one left." she said sadly, while her body shook with grief.

"Voldemort…he cursed several toys that were given to wizard babies. 19 of them were given to the babies, but…but only about a week ago, when they were all about 18 years old….they started to suddenly turn evil. I mean, all of a sudden, their attitudes changed and they started throwing curses around at everyone. They went up to the American ministry with the intent of killing them. So…." she started crying again.

"Did you kill em'?" Harry said suddenly, with a mixture of sadness and confusion in his eyes. The woman shook her head.

"They were just walking up the steps towards the ministry when they all just fell. After we found their bodies, some doctors examined it and they all had similar tattoos marked on them. Some expert wizards examined the marks and said that they were old, ancient curses. Those marks were just legends in tales. They are very, very powerful, and the 19 of them…couldn't take it….so they died." she said. She fell to her knees and looked up at the ministry, with hatred and agony in her eyes.

"My…my brother. He was one of them…" she started weeping on the floor, her hands covering her face. Hermoine turned away, tears forming while Ron hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Where are the toys now?" Percy said with fear. The woman wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"They're destroyed. Some of the wizards in the ministry inspected it carefully. With one touch, the tattoo would appear. However, it would only mark the children who first touch it. Then, it's useless." She held up one blackened toy. It was a rattle.

"Somehow, this rattle used for only baby wizards made it up to the muggle world, and this child found it." The woman pushed the child forward and pushed up her sleeve. There was a small mark, shaped like a black moon, on her upper arm. The child cried of pain when the woman pressed the mark. She did not release the child until Hermoine gave a shout of anger.

"LET HER GO!" she yelled. The woman, taken by darkness for a moment, let the child go, got her mind back before repeatedly apologizing to the child.

"There's nothing we can do. We need your help. Your district has learned more about the dark magic more than we have in the west. Please, help her."

Percy stood up and looked at the little girl.

"We shall help her, but she must stay here for the time being and must be under the care of the ministry. Nobody will be able to see her until she's recovered." Two guards took the girl's hands and dragged her towards a door near the ministry's side.

"Wait! You..please, let me see her. She only has me. Please! She's my….she's my…"

_Scene fades to dark._


	2. Hogwarts: Year 1

Hogwarts: Year 1

_Albus was on the Hogwarts Express. He sat next to Rosie and James sat on the other side of him with his friend, Maximus Geroldy. James introduced Maximus to Rosie and talked about being in the Gryffindor house._

"I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts and see all of my other Gryffindor friends. Being the son of Harry Potter helps a lot." James chuckled. Albus snorted.

"What? You think that it's my fault that we have dad's name? Well, it probably won't be a problem for you, since you'll be put in with those grimy Slytherins. I just hope you won't be hurt by their dirty little hands." James said while laughing. Maximus and Rosie sat there in an awkward silence. Albus, who had been hurt by James's words, stood up out of his bench.

"I'm going to get some sweets. Be back in a sec." he said while turning his back to leave.

"Hm? Aww, are you hurt? About to cry? Have a good time getting your sweets then. Hey, get me a Bertie's Botts Beans will you." James said. Albus then left the room angrily.

_Like that's going to happen, _Albus thought. When he found the cart, he saw a long line for the snacks. After about 10 minutes, he got to the front of the line.

"May I have some chocolate frogs?" Albus and another girl from the other side of the cart said at the same time. While the woman handed them both some chocolate frogs, Albus examined the girl on the opposite side of him. She had short black hair and rectangular black rimmed glasses. She had dark brown eyes and a baby face. As Albus looked at her longer, the more familiar she looked.

"Um…..dear?" the woman said behind the cart, trying to hand Albus his chocolate frogs. Albus snapped out of his little trance and saw that the woman has been holding that chocolate for some time and the girl on the other side of him shot him a confused glare.

"Oh…thanks," he said while walking away. As he left, he looked back to see the girl looking at him. She waved slowly, like she was wondering if she should wave or not. Albus waved slowly back while he headed toward the room he was in before. When he arrived, the group were just chilling out and looking outside the window. James jerked his head toward the direction of Albus and his eyebrows crinkled.

"You done crying yet? Hey, where's my beans?" he asked a bit angrily. Albus just went to his seat silently while he chomped on his chocolate frog. James angrily stood up and knocked the frog out of Albus's hands and chomped on it himself. Albus stood up to protest until he looked outside of the window. His mouth gaped open. James, Maximus, and Rosie all looked outside to window to see a beautiful white snow-covered mountain with the radiant yellow sun shining on the tip of it.

"WHITE BARRIER!" James and Maximus yell out loud. Albus and Rosie looked puzzled.

"You guys didn't read about the white barrier?" he asked. Both Albus and Rosie shook their heads. James sighed.

"It's actually a spell. After they defeated Voldemort 19 years back, they created this ultimate spell that creates a bigger barrier around Hogwarts. If anyone evil tries to pass the mountain, or anyone who is a convict or wanted, the watchers of the barrier are contacted immediately and the roads for those people become even more treacherous enough to paralyze them momentarily before some of the wizards from the ministry takes a look at them. It's really brilliant and even was invented by Uncle Ron, with the help of Auntie Hermoine of course." James said happily. Albus looked and tried to take a mental photograph of the mountain before it disappeared behind a mist.

"Does this mean that we're almost at Hogwarts?" asked Rosie excitedly. Then, the trained stopped and all of the students jerked forward.

"Actually," James said with a smirk, "we're already here."


	3. Entering Hogwarts: The Sorting Hat Test

The Sorting Hat

Entering Hogwarts-the Sorting Hat TestAs the children enter the hall , they gasp at the interior design. They enter the great hall and see that various other children have gone under the sorting hat. James left to sit at the Gryffindor table and Albus and Rosie went off to go under the magical hat. Cheer after cheer, Albus's heart stomped in his chest as he went closer towards the talking hat. Rosie's turn was next, and as the hat popped on over her head, it spoke."HUFFLEPUFF" it cried. The Hufflepuff table cheered as Rosie left and headed towards them, giving Albus a big smile on the way out. Albus was next and his palms were shaking. He could hear James yelling at Albus to hurry up an head towards his table. When Albus finally made it up there, Mrs. McGonogall placed the hat gently on Albus's head. "...SLYTHERIN!" it yelled out. The room was silent. Albus was shocked and dismayed. His heart stopped in his chest. He could see the eyes of Rosie and James. They were nervous and almost sad for Albus.

_No, no it can't be. I cannot be put in Slytherin! Dad and mum…how would they react?, _he thought. After 5 seconds passed, with a little push from Mrs. McGonogall, he headed toward the Slytherin table.

He pulled himself to walk towards the somewhat silent table of Slytherins. They looked at him oddly as he made his way towards the table. When he finally reached the end of the table, a hand touched his back."Welcome to the table, mate." said a young boy with blond-ish white hair. He was just as tall as Albus, and unlike his other classmates, this boy was smiling. "Aren't we so lucky to be in Slytherin? They are very cunning you know." the boy joked. Albus smiled but squirmed in his chair a little uncomfortably. After a short silence, the boy introduced himself."Hi, I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." he said a loud so that everyone could hear."I'm...I'm Albus Potter." he said hesitantly, knowing full well that the Malfoys were all purebloods and once an enemy to the Potters. Before Scorpius could start a conversation with Albus, great cheering came from the table. They both looked at the place near the hat and saw a young baby faced girl take off the hat that called out "Slytherin!". Albus recognized that girl instantly. "It's the girl from the train," he said to himself. As the girl walked toward the table, she walked closer and closer to Albus and Scorpius. She sat down beside Albus, her eyes fixed on the table. her expression was cold, like she didn't want to talk to anyone. Scorpius even tried to smile in her direction, but she refused to acknowledge him.

_Maybe she's bummed about being put in Slytherin, too, _Albus thought, but then the girl finally looked up when they were told to head toward their dormitories. James cane over to Albus then and punched him on the shoulder. "Oww." Albus replied angrily to the punch. James smirked."That's what you get for being a _Slytherin_." James said, exaggerating the word slytherin to make it sound like something grotesque."Dad would be so disappointed with you. Maybe now he'll realize how different we are and get different rooms at home. Wouldn't want me to get infected with your kind anyways, right Albus?" James said to his brother. Albus, very sad and in a rage at the same time was about to yell at James. However, the young girl who was next to Albus heard everything and spoke instead."Ugh, such stupidity. Very sad to put down someone that way just because he's probably not as annoying as you are." the young girl spat out. James and Albus turned to see the girl looking coldly at James."I wasn't talking to you now was I? That's also such big talk for such a little Slytherin girl." James laughed. The girl, glaring at James, spoke in an annoyed tone."And yet, a big boy like you speaking in such a little kid way seems preposterous. Although, I hope you know, arrogance is the fall to many Gryffindor." she said spitefully. James's face turned red and his nostrils flared."How dare you, you Slytherin?" he said angrily. "Can't you even call me by my name?" she asked looking directly into James's eyes. James looked confused and stared at the girl."Didn't you used to call me 'belle lei-ewwww face?" she asked him while sighing."Anabelle!" cried out Albus in the midst of all of the Slytherins who were around them. Anabelle turned around and smiled at Albus."I see. You finally remember me now, Albus? James dear, you haven't changed a bit." she said with a sneer. James squinted his eyes at her and his mouth hung open."Anabelle? That frail little shy girl is you?" he said mockingly. He laughed cynically. Her face turned cold again and she turned her back on both of them. She was walking towards the Slytherin corridor. Then she stopped midway."Albus? Aren't you coming?" she asked as she turned her head around. Albus nodded slowly as he caught up with her, leaving James there, stunned.


	4. Anabelle Leui

Anabelle Leui: Old Friends Reunited Again?

As Albus and Anabelle headed towards the Slytherin dormitories in the dungeons, Albus turned his head to face Anabelle.

"Hey there, umm…where have you been all these years? You disappeared after my tenth birthday! Why haven't you called?" Albus asked suspiciously. Anabelle stayed quiet and turned away from him. They walked for five minutes in an awkward silence. When they reached the dormitories, she turned to face him.

"I couldn't reach you….for reasons of my own. Sorry." she said with no emotion in her tone. Albus looked at her strangely for a moment before being dragged off to one side of the common room by Horace Slughorn, the head of the house.

"Now there, all of the boys present then?" he asked, looking down at Albus.

"Ye…yeah," Albus said. All of the boys were on the left side of the common room and the girls were on the right. Professor Slughorn assigned rooms to the boys while Professor Daired rounded up all of the girls. They started using two Professors for one house, one for the girls and one for the boys, for a bit more security. It started a year ago and it worked very well for the school.

Albus was assigned to a room with a small blue-eyed boy, a red-headed Irish boy, and Scorpius.

"Hi, I'm Henry Ollivander and that's Connor Sleavely." the red-headed boy said. They all shook hands with each other before unpacking their stuff in the room. Scorpius looked at Albus and nudged his shoulder while they were packing.

"Hey, do you know who that girl was? The one who talked to you before? I hear that she's fairly famous among the young wizards." he whispered to Albus. Albus, who was busy unpacking his clothes, stops and turns toward Scorpius with his eyes wide open.

"What do you mean? What has she done at this age?" he asked.

"Well, you're one to talk. You're the son of Harry Potter after all." Scorpius laughed. Albus turned red and started packing again.

"Well," Scorpius said after a small awkward silence, "apparently, she saved some kids from older wizard bullies. Sent them to jail!"

"What? How could she defeat an older more experienced wizard?" Albus asked, getting more and more interested in the story.

"She used a stunning spell! A _first year _used a stunning spell! All of the houses wanted her to join their own house, and even the other Slytherins are rejoicing this new member." he said excitedly.

Albus stopped packing altogether and laid on the bed. He hadn't talked to Anabelle for about a year. When he first met her, she was outside of his house, crying. His father had to bring her inside for her to stay awhile for reasons unknown.

"_Hi! I'm Albus Severus Potter. Wh…why are you crying?" Albus asked the then crying Anabelle. She sniffled and wiped her eyes._

"_They took me away from Bessie. My own Aunt Bessie, the one who stood by me when I went through so much pain. Now…now I don't know if I'll ever see her again!" she cried. James, who appeared from the side of the house, overheard her crying._

"_Well, who's this crying girl? Eww, snots on her face, you look quite ghastly." James asked jokingly. When she started to sob even more, James looked frightened and sad._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." he said. "Why don't you play with me and Albus? Maybe you'll smile. A smiling girl is cuter than a sobbing one." he said. Albus nudged her arm and the little girl looked up at the, stunned._

"_You'll let me play with you?" she asked excitedly. James started laughing and Albus chuckled._

"_Of course! We even have Rose over, so she'll play with us, too!" James said happily. Albus stood up, putting a hand out to Anabelle. She gratefully took it and the four of them played together. During the game, Albus and James looked at the girl to see her smiling._

"_By the way, my name's James and the little one is Albus!" he said._

"_Oh…well m..my name's Anabelle. Anabelle Elizabeth Leui!" she said happily._

Then, Albus woke up. Apparently, he fell asleep while he daydreamed about his first encounter with Anabelle. Back then, she was always so lonely, crying a bit here and there. Now, when Albus thought about it, she hadn't even showed a bit of emotion.

_I wonder if Rose will remember her, _Albus thought. Then, he turned to see the others sleeping as well.

_I wonder….will this year be all right? _Albus thought before he fell back asleep.


End file.
